comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-12-28 Desperately Sea King Batman
Summary: Aquaman comes to Wayne Manor seeking Batman's help and finds Batman has problems of his own. Players: Aquaman, Dor'rain, and Howard the Duck. Bat Cave - Gotham City The Bat Cave. An underground bunker, complex, laboratory, museum, information nexus, and vault - built within a lead-lined, heavily fortified cave. Though heavily secured, it is part of a huge cave network that stretches out beneath the city. Furthermore, the true 'bottom' can't be seen - with the appearance of being bottomless. There are multiple, heavily-fortified exits - winding stairs, seemingly carved from the stone of the cavern itself, which lead up; an elevator in a tube-like structure; and a vehicle ramp over a stone bridge, leading to the Batmobile's concealed exit. There also are two fireman-style poles which lead down to the cave from far above, not to mention a water docking area. What first stands out is the Batmobile on a hydraulic turntable, but there are also several 'backup' Batmobiles off to the side. Nearby is the bat-costume vault, which houses Batman's most up-to-date crimefighting suits - for combat, space, 'heavy' combat, diving, etc. To its left is a lab, which seems largely geared to astrophysics, rocketry, and the creation and testing of other equipment. Lower down is a lab for biological testing. To its right is Batman's 'Museum' with trophies seized from Batman's enemies. Further right is a massive sealed, lead-lined door which houses the items of particular importance or danger, such as kryptonite or the hydrogen power generator. Nearby is another vault which houses armor, ranging from a chainmail vest to the latest Kevlar blends, and an assortment of disguises. Taking up the entirety of the right wall of the cave is the central computer - the 'Bat Computer.' Nearby is a gym for training and sparring. There is also a body of water in which the Bat-boat/submersible is moored and a chamber leading to two levels of airworthy vehicles, including multiple planes and helicopters. Another tube leads to a series of train tracks and a subway rocket on the tracks, which can quickly bring people to the subway tunnels or other areas around the city. Twenty minutes is what Alfred told him before breakfast, the man just left. Bruce leans forward over the console of the Bat Computer on the middle cave platform. He taps a few keys and reads new files, right now on the Birds of Prey. The young man that sits in the chair is wearing a pair of jeans and a black underarmor long-sleeved shirt. On his feet are workout sneakers. He looks a lot like Bruce Wayne, but he is in his late teens from all appearances, perhaps somewhere between 16 and 18. There is the slightest ripple of water as a dark figure emerged from the dock of the power boat christened 'the Batboat.' The figure stands still blinking against the light. Water puddles around its feet. A tired sigh might be heard if you listened very hard. An alarm sounds, but really it's not a noise, but rather just flashing on the Bat Computer. The young man leaps from his chair and looks about warily. before he tabs a few keys on the computer to have cameras review Aquaman coming out of the water in the level below where he is. His brow knots in confusion. He glances around him, not much really to use as a weapon. Ah well, he's deadly enough hand-to-hand, right? The young man moves toward the stairs that lead to down to the docks, standing his ground there so he has the high ground advantage as Aquaman approaches the stairs. His presses his mouth into a thin line, eyes narrowed. He waits a half of heart-beat, before asking or perhaps demanding, "Who are you?" Though in late teens, there is a power that radiates off his form. He is obviously quite wary and watchful, but there is a certain action readiness about him. His voice? A younger version of Batman's, less rough sounding, a little less growling, but still some growling quality to it. A voice, that will develop into something just as powerful and intimidating as Batman's one day. Aquaman looks up a little surprised. His surprise at actually hearing someone approaching is compounded by this stranger. Still he is a visitor and his time as king taught him manners. He gives the short bow required and says, "I'm Arthur of Atlantis, ally and friend of the Batman. I do not believe we have met. May I know your name?" And the young man hasn't read enough to actually know if that is truth or not! So he listens to the tons of Aquaman's speech, the undercurrents, his body language. Things that his Senseis have taught him over the years to search for. He does not sense manipulation or lies, nor any real aggression. A frown touches his face, distinctive. What does he say?! "Batman is indisposed at the moment," not supplying his own name. "Is there something I can assist you with sir?" There is so much information whirling about the young man's head about who is who, but he has not even touched the Justice League. Aquaman smiles a little. "Batman works while others sleep. Young man, I am laying my trident down. then I will show you my Justice League transmitter that you may know I have no hostile intent. If I do that will you let me wait for Batman to see me? Or Mr. Pennyworth at least." He's swam a long way at nearly full speed to wash the last trace of gore from that Hell Cow creature encounter away. Even Aquaman gets tired. Between Damian's preparation training, handling nosey teens from the Avenger Academy, and now the issues that had come over the group collectively refered to as the Bat Family, Carrie had been multitasking on many different things trying to keep their world from imploding. Up early for a jog meant back early before breakfast while Damian went upstairs to clean up from having been... well... on the losing end of several snowballs. Carrie was in far better shape and enjoying the momentary peace that sitting in the kitchen while Alfred cooked breakfast allowed. Until the silent alarm went off down in the Batcave. Abandoning her coffee the ginger haired girl races to the secret entrance to the cave. Just as the small confrontation/introduction between Aquaman and Bruce occurs there's an obvious thudding of feet on the stairs as she launches herself down them at a speed that only the grace of her training allows her to keep from tripping and breaking her neck from. A quick survey of the area and situation leads her to the dock. Though she hadn't had time to change into costume her mask is at least in place offering some, albeit small, bit of concealment to her identity. It only takes on quick step to change her direction and the flurry of energy that is Carrie Kelley comes jogging up with a slower pace looking flush from the exertion and smiling none the less. "Hi!" she greets simply with a look between the two. "Yeah, the Boss isn't around right now," she agrees with Bruce as she offers that explanation. "I'm Red Robin. Unfortunately the Boss won't be around for quite some time. You're welcome to join us for breakfast, though. Alfred's almost done making it and I can let him know to add another in." There is a flicker of something in the young man's dark eyes. A face that looks so much like Bruce Wayne's, but younger. It happened at the mention of Mr Pennyworth's name. "I do not require proof." And then Red Robin is there. He nods, accepting her judgment for now. "Lay your weapon down here, and you are welcome to join us." Since Red Robin offered, he supposes it is fine. He steals a look at the girl and blinks at the domino mask. He manages to keep a straight face, abiet, barely. Aquaman removes his trident and sets it down almost reverently. He hesitates a moment but honestly it is good manners and besides, who would steal it here? He has a flicker of a smile briefly as he rises. "Breakfast sounds wonderful. Thank you. You might want to let Mr. Pennyworth know it's me in particular. He may have some protocol to enact. Tell him it's Aquaman." Carrie continues to smile while taking slow, deep breaths to keep from outright panting in exertion. It wasn't that long of a run but her heart had leapt into her throat when the alarm went off. It was just a matter of riding out the surge of adrenaline now. Noticing the small grin of amusement that Bruce casts toward her her eyes slide toward him and the tip of her tongue juts out just a bit cheekily between her lips as her grin broadens. Her attention shifts almost immediately back toward Aquaman when he introduces himself and her own memory kicks in. Grasping the edges of her hoodie she dips in a quick if informal curtsey. "Of course, your Highness," she offers only to crouch down to reach for the trident. "We have a weapons locker we can place this in so it'll be safe," she offers as well with a grin. "B... B.," she addresses Bruce by initial because she hadn't figured out a name for him yet other than the obvious, "Would you please show him further into the cave? I'll be there to turn the alarm off in a moment." No recognition flickers in the young man's dark eyes, which is likely odd. Highness?! Rather an eyebrow shoots up, arching. But he then nods, "Very well." So polite! In a way. He then looks toward Aquaman, "This way your majesty," bowing his head respectfully. Luckily he completely explored the cave and is familiar with it now, though he has to debate which exit to take. And come to think of it, how does he warn Alfred? Ah well, he will leave it to Carrie. The young man is deathly quiet for a few moments as he awaits Aquaman up the stairs, before finally asking, "If you need assistance with something, the breakfast table will likely be the best place to ask with...Batman absent right now." Geez, it's going to be difficult dealing with all of this, but the young man is a survivor. Aquaman nods. Then he stops walking and says, "You know it doesn't say King on my stationary because of my good looks. I've always told you to call me Arthur, Bruce. I don't see why your present ... circumstances should change that. Cut the majesty and highness crap." Carrie takes the trident with care to the locker as Bruce begins to lead him off. It's stowed away, properly, and without laying on the ground. Carefully as she may have dealt with that she's then jogging to the batcomputer intent on shutting off the alarm. Her path has her rushing by the pair and when Aquaman stops to inform that he knows--She snaps her head around to look toward them with a stricken expression. It's breif, and she smiles apologetically. "He doesn't remember anything." It's all she leaves them with as she continues on still in a hurry to dash up the steps to the computer and the swivel chair. Plunking herself down in it she begins to type furiously on the computer opening up the proper sequences to shut down the alarms as well as shooting off a few quick emails to the others that may have been alerted, too. Like Oracle. While there she hits an intercom for upstairs. "Alfred, we have a guest. Aquaman is visiting and will be joining us for breakfast." A blink from Bruce, but that's it. He is silent for a moment before he speaks again, "Arthur then." So maybe the others aren't crazy and none of that detailed information in the Bat Computer is made up. He really is certifiable insane when he's older. And he hates bats. In either case, he may as well barrel on through this then as he leads Aquaman toward the elevator, but then Carrie opens her mouth. He glares at her, before he smoothes his own ruffled fingers, "What can I help you with then Authur?" Alfred's dry tone comes across the intercom, "He does eat an English breakfast, does he not?" Wait, was that being serious or him making a joke? Aquaman looks at Bruce for a moment intently before answering. "It can ... I believe it will have to wait till you are your regular self. You seem pretty busy. Who did this to you? Can I help in any way?" When he hears Alfred he smiles a little and says, "I'm sure that will be fine Mr. Pennyworth." Carrie opens her mouth to respond to Alfred but she really had no idea at all. When Aquaman answers she looks a bit relieved. The computer is shut down for now, or at least locked out of habit, and she swivels out of the chair regarding the pair going up. The glare from Bruce wasn't noticed as she moves down from the computer to join them at the stairs. It's only there that she reaches up to brush her fingers over the domino mask she wore. Keep your identity secret at all times, from everyone. That had been grilled into her for so long... Quietly she removes the green domino mask to slide into the pocket of her hoodie. Nothing more is said for now as she lets the newly outed Bruce speak for himself. "Very well your majesty. Though I fear we are dining, casual for breakfast, please forgive us." Though Alfred really doesn't mind at all, but he has to be so proper! But once the intercom talk is done with, only then does Bruce speak, "That is what we would all like to know," in reference to who did this to him. "As for reversing it, that likely would require...something or another," glancing toward Carrie. "I actually have no memory of what happened and there was not a report filed in the computer yet. But if it was something that called you forth speedily enough that you did not call ahead, I would not assume it can wait. That would be up to you however." Wait, when did Bruce become reasonable? Don't worry, it's just an illusion. Bruce will wait for Carrie to get in the elevator before closing the doors. Aquaman suddenly looks a little embarrassed. "Casual is fine. In Atlantis these are my everyday clothes. As to why I'm here ... I wanted to use your etwork to find any leads on the Black Manta." He says the name like a curse also spitting it out. His fists are balled by his sides and the quiet easy manner he had is forgotten for a moment. "Oh, new elevator? You're always changing stuff in here. Took me a half hour to find the doors for the 'boat and I had to ask a favor of a dolphin to use her sonar." Carrie flashes a small smile of thanks to Bruce when he holds the elevator for her. Ducking inside she leans against the back listening quietly. At least until the mention of the Black Manta comes up, and needing to use the computer. "We can help with the computer usage," she offers with a shrug. "It'd be a good opportunity to have a refresher course on it." For Bruce. Not for herself. It's not said out loud though and she smiles faintly. "I see...," Bruce's dark eyes turning toward Aquaman and watching carefully. He then says about the elevator, "Alfred," least he assumes that was why it was added in. Onto other things however, neglecting comment on the security of the 'Bat Cave', he says, "I'll see what files I have on Black Manta after breakfast, and what information can be gained access to. It sounds like you have your reasons, and they are very personal." He nods about Carrie's offer to assist with the computer. "Even Alfred has some restrictions in his access, and...I can't remember my own access codes," mild annoyance there. Hacking that thing is a you know what too! But the doors soon slide back open to reveal the study room, with bookcases. The trio step from the elevator and the book case slides back into place, carefully hidden. Bruce stands a bit in the room, studying it. It is...different from when he was younger, now that he sees it in the light of day it seems all different. He gives his head a shake and heads for the door. Main Floor - Wayne Manor - Gotham City Inside Wayne Manor are dozens upon dozens of rooms, many quite large with cathedral-high ceilings. The mansion has everything - a grand library, a study, a gourmet kitchen capable of fixing the finest meals, a full gymnasium, an indoor pool, dozens of bedrooms ... it seems a bit much given how few people live in this grand structure. The furniture is of the highest quality, but at the same time ornate and, of course, incredibly expensive. The design shows old school classiness. As one enters the mansion into the front hall, there's a chandelier which hangs overhead, and double staircases leading up to the second floor. In the study, it seems to be a testament to the deceased patriarch and matriarch of the Wayne family - Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife, Martha. The grandfather clock in the study alone probably costs more than many people make in a year. Lines of books adorn the shelves, and the oak desk actually belonged originally to Dr. Henry Gray (who wrote the definitive book, Gray's Anatomy). A fireplace has a fire within it, with an ornate screen in front and wrought iron poker set to the side. Over the mantle is a picture of Dr. Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne, and Bruce Wayne as a child - possibly the last commissioned painting of them taken before the Bruce Wayne's parents' tragic murder. Aquaman nods. "That'll be fine, Bruce. I can help you recover your Justice League passwords. You might have set up a keychain with the Watchtower in case of something like this. You're pretty thorough about such things." After a moment he realizes he's prattling on and stops. "Manta ... killed my son. I suppose I should tell you that. You were at his naming ceremony, sent us a beautiful gift ..." His voice catches a little. "I have access." Carrie had fallen behind the two so they can walk together and talk. It was obvious at least by Aquaman's body language that they were friends in the past. Some part of her didn't want to get in the middle of that even though she knew that Bruce couldn't recall it at the moment. There were more important issues that had come up now. A step forward is taken to place a hand on Aquaman's shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. "I'm so sorry." It wasn't just something said. Some small bit of solace offered out of habit or politeness--Carrie purses her lips only for her hand to drop away. The teen assures him, "We'll help any way we can. I've got access to the computer and my level is higher than Alfred's. We can get to the necessary files." Looking to the other side of Aquaman, at Bruce, she offers apologetically to him, "I know it's a lot to take in at once, Bruce. I'll make sure you can access everything I can to help catch you up." Bruce almost stumbles. His stomach drops, least that is what it feels like. He isn't the man he will become yet, and his expression betrays him. Pain, and sorrow. A deep grief, that takes him about two moments to actually hide. "I...know words are hollow, but I am deeply sorry for your loss." There is a thickness to his voice he strives to hide. His eyes instictively steal over to the family painting on the wall before he pointedly looks at the handle and opens the door to leave the study hall, to force himself to move once again. "I will do whatever I can to assist you in tracking down Black Manta." The offer of assistance, comes out more like swearing an oath to a cause, a mission. It was not stated lightly. Bruce nods at Carrie, "There isn't much time." Obviously, he is going to press himself hard, as if he already feels the responsibility that weighs on his shoulders. You say, "All right. You can access your police reports for anything to do with Manta. Then we can access the Watchtower's files on age manipulation technology. This doesn't sound like your usual enemies, Bruce. If I look this sort of stuff up it'll save you some awkward explanations. I could also try my trident. In the past it has sometimes broken spells. Though I'm far from proficient at that sort of thing."" "That would be a great help. It was technological though. My EMP arrow took out the machine--Just not in time. The Joker called the person he was dealing with 'Nanny' but I've not found any reference in our files to this individual. She may be an other-worlder." Carrie clears her throat lightly only to clap her hands together. Striding past the two she spins around walking backwards to face them. "There's time enough for breakfast and a small break. No sense in running ourselves ragged until we know what we're going after exactly. In either case," she points out with a grin. "Oh, yes, and... My name, my /real/ name, is Carrie Kelley," she offers to Aquaman with a sheepish grin. "Now let's go see what Alfred's put together. I don't know about you two but I'm starving." "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but let's save the trident for the mojo jumbo stuff for another time," a slight look sent at Aquaman sidelong-like. Yes, he thinks Arthur just made stuff up as an excuse to stab him. What kind of people did Bruce hang out with when he was younger?! Though when Carrie speaks, the mention of an EMP arrow gains interest from Bruce. He does nod, "It...," he stops, he was about to say it has been some time since he ate Alfred's cooking. So instead he says, "That is a fine idea."